In general, a ubiquitous sensor network is a network in which small elements such as sensor nodes of all sorts are configured to wirelessly receive data. For example, a node of a sensor network may include a sensor, a control unit, and a data transmission unit. The sensor may include a temperature sensor, a crime prevention sensor, and a fingerprint sensor. The control unit may include an alarm device, an opening and shutting control device for a sliding window, and an electric lamp control unit. The data transmission unit may include a camera that transmits pictures or videos.
For a normal operation of the ubiquitous sensor network, a user (an administrator) has to set characteristics of the nodes such as sensor nodes or a server included in the ubiquitous sensor network. For example, when the node corresponds to a temperature sensor node, the user (the administrator) may set a maximum or a minimum critical value of the temperature sensor node, a network path for transmitting temperature data, and/or information about a server.
When the user (the administrator) manually connects the nodes and sets the characteristics of each node, a considerable setting time is required.